1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container and coupling system for transferring granular and other materials.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several designs for container and coupler system have been designed in the past. None of them, however, includes the features claimed herein.
Applicant believes that one of related references corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,383 issued to the inventor in the present application, Edgar Hidalgo, on Oct. 19, 1999 for a container and coupler assembly for transferring granulated material. The patented coupling system includes a connecting threaded assembly that is frictionally and snugly mounted inside the neck of the container. The upper wall of the connecting threaded assembly includes at least one off-centered opening. The patented invention includes a cap assembly that is rotatably and coaxially mounted over the connecting threaded assembly and the former also includes at least one off-centered opening that is selectively made to coincide with the off-centered opening of the connecting threaded assembly. A spring is used to bias these two assemblies to make the respective off-centered openings not to coincide. A coupling ring assembly is firmly mounted inside the neck of a pump dispenser. The cap assembly engages the coupling ring assembly. A gasket member is used to achieve a hermetic sealing engagement between the dispenser and the container. A user can dispense granulated material from the container to a dispenser by achieving a hermetically sealed engagement without coming in contact with the material. However, it differs from the present invention because the patented invention required substantial modifications of the second container, which is typically an applicator used for fumigation, which has been obviated with the use of the flexible conduit, nozzle and cap assemblies of the present invention. Additionally, the use of a base that cooperates with a hanging cable facilitates the transportation of the first container in the field.
Applicant believes that another related reference corresponds to Costa Rica patent No. 2519 issued to the inventor of the present application, Edgar Hidalgo, in 1999 for a coupling system for pump and box for loading and unloading of granulated agrochemicals and others. This patented invention includes a valve, with two concentric cylindrical members and a collar-shape member. The valve is mounted to a container and the collar-shape member to another container. The collar-shape member receives and secures the valve and couples both containers so material can be transferred from one container to the other using the gravity force. However, there is no disclosure here of the nozzle, flexible conduit and cap assemblies, as mentioned above, nor of a base that cooperates with a cable for its support and transportation.
Applicant believes that other of related references corresponds to Costa Rica patent No. 2552 issued to the inventor of the present application, Edgar Hidalgo, in 1997 for an improvement to the above mentioned Costa Rica patent No. 2519. This patent incorporates to the parent patent a automatic closing mechanism, several packing assemblies to get an impermeable and hermetic closing of the system, a cover to protect the valve and several minor modifications to improve the system operation. However, this invention does not teach the use of a flexible conduit, nozzle, cap assemblies and the use of a base that cooperates with a hanging cable facilitates the transportation of the first container in the field, as in the present invention discloses.
Applicant believes that other of related references corresponds to Costa Rica utility model No. MU115 issued to the inventor of the present application, Edgar Hidalgo, in 1997 for a container for transferring, transporting and storage of granulated agrochemicals and others. This container is used with the system describes in the above mentioned Costa Rica patent numbers 2519 and 2552. This is ergonomic designed container to facilitate its handling while it provide and impermeable and hermetic closing system. However, the patented invention differs from the present invention for the same reasons discussed above.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.